


[Podfic]Spare Key

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [67]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes a gesture. Dorian makes several gestures in return, many of them rude in nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Spare Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spare Key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098481) by [shrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift). 



> Thank you so much to Shrift for having BP! Thanks to Judas for suggesting this fic. It was a complete delight. I had a hard time not laughing too much in some places, in fact. 
> 
> Music is from [Jack Wilson's song Spare Key](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U66-U2_1cnw).

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Balmosthuman%5Dsparekey.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Balmosthuman%5Dsparekey.m4b)


End file.
